Sweet Dreams Are Made of This
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Six seemingly ordinary people from around the world bond together when a recurring dream changes their lives forever. Rated T for now, M later. I don't own Glee. Completely AU.


**AN: Hi Everyone! :)**

**I'm back with another story! Yay! :) and NO it's not a Dave Karofsky story! Lol**

**Well not really, he's in it though. :) **

**So this all started because I recently watched a couple of superhero movies. Lol**

**I wanted to try my hand at writing a superhero story. I'm not normally into superheroes, BUT I have seen Heroes the show when it was on AND I do like some of the X-Men movies which this is loosely based off of. **

**Anyways, since it won't let me post everyone in this story here's a list of all the people in this. In NO particular order: **

**Rachel**

**Dave Karofsky**

**Santana Lopez **

**Mercedes Jones **

**Blaine Anderson**

**Sam Evans**

**Brittany Pierce**

**Kurt Hummel**

**And a few OC's **

**This is completely AU. Will be Rated T for now. Rated M for future chapters. All of the characters are grown up. **

**Already working on the second chapter which will be up in a week or two. **

**Sorry this is so short. It will get longer. There is really no lead character but I am starting with Rachel. If you have questions let me know. :) I'll be happy to answer what I can.:) **

**Please review. Please kind. Thank you! Enjoy!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

**Chapter One**

"You're here."

Rachel opened her eyes. She fully expected to be in her bed. After all, she clearly remembered going to bed the night before. She could even taste the foulness in her mouth. Rachel always forgot to brush her teeth before going to bed, to help alleviate that distaste. Her fathers would berate her for that, if they were there.

But they weren't.

Instead, Rachel found herself in very odd surroundings. All around her was the strange, earth-tone colors of tan, orange, beige, and even brown. She scoured the landscape and couldn't see much. A strong breeze blew some sand in her eyes and she used her hand to block it. But not all of it. Momentarily blinded, she slowly spun in a circle and couldn't see beyond a couple of feet.

That was until the breeze stopped.

That's when she saw it all. Sheer devastation was everywhere. Broken bodies in military garb. Dilapidated buildings that once stood proudly. Birds strewn about all with broken wings. Smoke billowing from animal remains, broken streetlights, and even an American flag. Sand dunes stretched around her as her vision slowly improved. It wasn't very bright out and she spun in a slow, almost dreaded circle at her surroundings.

Death. Destruction. Fires. Sand.

Nothing.

It was the nothingness of nothing that nothing holds dear.

No sunlight. No moonlight. No electricity. No…anything. Just a wasteland of what once was that could've been proud or even patriotic. Fear crept into her being and her breathing became erratic. She found her eyes drifting towards an old, blue mail box. The U.S. Postal Service container was smothered into the sand, a dying remnant of what once was. It was the only thing that wasn't a shade of brown and involuntarily, she walked towards it. Upon seeing, she stooped down and looked at it. She could even still partially open the flap is she wanted. And that's when she lowered her hand and touched it.

"You'rrrrrrre heeeeeerrrrre…"

Rachel bolted up. Looking around, there was no one around. No one, at least to the naked eye.

"Hello?" she called out. No response. "Helllllloooooo?!"

Again, nothing. She was simply surrounded by sand and dust and wind and more sand. So much sand that it started to cover up the dead bodies, the broken buildings, the naked streetlights, and everything that one would call civilization.

She couldn't make sense of it. She didn't WANT to understand it. Rachel Berry just wanted to be out of this hell that was her world then and panic took over. She took a sidestep and then bolted!

But there was nowhere to go. There was nowhere to hide. She could've run forever and the wasteland of nothingness would be there. It would always be there. And she would never, ever escape it…

But that voice. There was something about that odd voice as she once again had to shield her eyes from flying sand debris. Rachel came to a stop and glanced at her newer surroundings. She must've only run for about thirty seconds, but in this spot, there was valleys of sand dunes that resembled a complete desert. And it was here that she glanced to her right and her life would never be the same again.

Five bodies. Five human bodies. All of them dead and it varying states of decay. One of them must've been a very cute guy because his hair was still lacquered, albeit dust-strewn. Another one beheaded. And others just looked like a broken Kendo doll that would've made David Bowie proud. She shuddered at the site and didn't understand why these five people, these five strangers seemed to be…familiar. It was odd and overwhelming and Rachel began to feel light-headed.

"You're here."

THIS time, the voice seemed right beside her. Rachel flipped her head to her right and could've sworn she saw someone. A figure. A dark figure, as if in shadow. And it appeared to be smiling.

Rachel opened her eyes.

The dream was over. But her journey had just begun.

.

Clink…..clink…..clink…..clink…..

The creamer was already thoroughly stirred in the coffee cup. But Rachel barely paid any attention to it. Instead, she was lost in thought. She stared at the countertop, ignoring the beige-colored coffee. There had to be something in those images she saw in her dream. It was so shockingly vivid as a splash of the hot coffee burned her hand. She exclaimed a profane word and immediately put the injured area to her lips. It didn't exactly help. Instead, she just sighed, dropped her hand, and walked over to the kitchen table, completely forgetting her over-stirred coffee.

Frustrated, she plopped down at the table and looked around her. The kitchen could've used a maid. Dirty dishes hung in the sink while some fruit flies were having the time of their short lives. There was grime on the floor and even some bits of macaroni or corn flakes or something. It was very unlike her to have such an untidy house. But there it was – a clear indication that Rachel Berry had not been herself lately.

Her cellphone buzzed. Rachel couldn't believe she forgot about it. She had been so self-absorbed by her too-vivid dream that she couldn't believe she didn't check in. So, with the ease of a politician, she swiped a couple of screens and was immediately on The Lima News' website.

Well, not exactly. She was actually on the intranet site reserved for employees. There, she found several updates to some stories she was curious about. As she reviewed what her co-workers wrote, she remembered that odd voice from the dream. And, of course, the destruction. Rachel shivered as she read about this murder or that store opening or another high-profile trial.

She was never assigned to these, of course. No. Rachel Berry was still considered a newbie and her reports always seemed to be about what middle America thinks is important – what farm is doing well? When is this hospital opening their new wing? When are the high school's local proms? What's happening in the weather? Why are church attendances in the Lima area down? These things mattered to some people, but they were hardly what Rachel considered news. She wanted to cover the bigger stories. And her editor could've cared less.

Nevertheless, she did see an email from her boss and opened it. And, as expected, she was told to go to nearby Columbus Grove and do a story on the June Jubliee. She was supposed to interview the new Pork Princess, elected to the smalltown festival as a "high honor".

She scoffed. So, with a final bit of frustration, she let her phone drop on the table and covered her eyes. Rachel took a deep breath, held it, and let it exhale slowly.

"YOU'RE HERE."

That voice was so…odd. She shook her head a little and wondered just what that voice was. Or even what it meant. Shrugging, she got up and still ignored her coffee. Instead, she walked towards the bathroom and began to disrobe for a shower. And when she was completely naked, vulnerable to everything in this world, that's when it hit her.

That voice. What it said. That _**VOICE**_. It was female.

But she'd heard that phrase before – "you're here."

Now, if she could only remember where… Or when.

.

**AN: Again, sorry if its short. There is A REASON for this! Let me know if I should continue. :) **

**Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
